Un sourire peut cacher la vérité
by NightKima
Summary: Le destin ? Peut-être ... Mais c'est comme sa... Une femme dont la nature n'est pas encore connue arrive pendant l'absence de nos démoniaque comte Ciel et majordome Sébastian vient au manoir Phantomive ... Brisera t-elle la malédiction qui pèse sur sa propre famille ? Ou sera t-elle manipulée comme les autres ? Venir le découvrir vous-même...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour chère lecteurs !

Je vient avec cette nouvelle histoire !

Cette fois si sur Black Butler !

Elle parleras d'un certain majordome amoureux ;)

Sébastian : Je suis méfiant ...Très méfiant

Mais tu ne devrais pas...Quoique

Finnian : Jais hâte de savoir se qu'il va se passait !

Tu a raison Finny ! En plus ta cousine est magnifique

Finnian : C'est vrai ! Une princesse de la beauté !

Cousine de Finnian : Arrête de dire des bêtises *rougis*

Sébastian : Mademoiselle , si je peut me permettre . Vous êtes magnifique , même si malgré tout vous ne daigner à montrer votre regard et votre chevelure

Cousine de Finnian : * rouge de gêne *

Ciel : Sébastian ! Arrête de draguer !

Sébastian : Yes , my lord * fait une révérence*

Cousine de Finnian :*µ* *rêve*

Ciel : génial... On la perdue...

Finnian: Ma cousine! K. ..

TAIS-TOI ! Si tu révèle son identité , se ne sera plus drôle

En route pour le chapitre 1 ;)

* * *

_Introduction:_

_Que se passerait t-il si Finnian avait une cousine mystérieuse ?_

_Qui refuse de montrer ses cheveux et ses yeux..._

_Arrivait au manoir Phantomive ?_

_Après avoir appris la mort de _

_Mme Rouge ..._

_Dans une des lettres de son cousin ?_

_Arrivait pendant l'absence de Ciel et Sébastian ?_

_Que se passerait t-il si Finnian passait un pacte pour la sauver ?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

PDV Finnian

Cela fait 1 an que Monssieur et Sébastian sont partis

Et le manoir et dans un piteux état ...

Quand il vont revenir ils vont nous tuer , moi , May et Bard...

Le jardin ... N'est plus un jardin

L'argenterie n'existe plus

La cuisine est brûler

Et toutes les pièces sont poussiéreuses et désordonnées

PDV Externe

Finnian se balada la mine déconfite sur le chemin pour les calèches quand il aperçut au loin un silhouette que marcher en vacillant de gauche à droite.

Inquiet , il accouru pour s'arrêter devant cette personne en tirant une mine choquait

Une jeune fille avec une sorte de chapeau qui enfermé tous ses cheveux

Et qui rendait ses yeux invisible (dans le sens : on ne les voit pas , ils sont cachés )

**(le lien pour voir l'image de sa tenue se trouve sur mon profil ^^ )**

"Cousine ? "

"Finnian ?" dit la jeune fille habillé en servante avec son éternelle sourire

"Tu aurais du me dire que tu va mieux ! Et me prévenir que tu passait !" Dit le jardinier avec un grand sourire

" Bha en faites..." commença la jeune fille avec un sourire triste

"Tu n'est pas rétablie ?! " cria le jeune homme avec de grands yeux et perdant son sourire

" Heu pas tout à fait ..." Répndit la jeune fille en jouent avec ses doigts en tremblant de fatigue mais qui malgré tout garder son sourire

" Que veut tu dire par "pas tout à fait" ? Et que fait tu la ? " s'inquiéta Finnian en la voyant tanguer

" J'ais appris la mort de Mme Red..."Dit-elle avant de s'écrouler en crachent une gerbe de sang

"KIMA !"

PDV Kima (avant de rencontrer Finnian )

Je peut voir le manoir d'où je suis !

Je suis trop serrait dans se corset !

Je sais même pas pourquoi il faut le serrait autan pour cacher mes formes...

Il est aussi beau que Finnian et Mme Red me l'avaient décris dans leurs lettres

Sur mon épaule gauche mon ami de toujours commence à se réveiller

"Démon ! Regarde nous sommes arriver..." Dis-je avec un peu moins d'entrain dans la voix en me rappellent ma venue ici ...

"Mme Rouge ..."

Je voix le paysage autour de moi commençait à se brouiller ...

Et mon corps devient de plus en plus lourd à chacun de mes pads

Je distingue une silhouette courir vers moi ...

"Cousine ? "

"Finnian?"

Mais il ne devrait pas travailler

"Tu aurais du me dire que tu va mieux ! Et me prévenir que tu passait !"

Ah la question que je voulait éviter...

" Bha en faites..."

Rha ...

"Tu est rétablie ?! "

" Heu pas tout à fait ..." Répndis-je en tonitruant mes doigts

" Que veut tu dire par "pas tout à fait" ? Et que fait tu la ? " s'inquiéta Finnian en la voyant tanguer

" J'ais appris la mort de Mme Red..."Dit-elle avant de s'écrouler en crachent une gerbe de sang

"KIMA !" fut tous se que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

PDV Finnian

Oh mon dieu !

Pourquoi à t-elle tenue à venir alors que sa santé n'est pas stable ?!

Si je ne lui avait pas dit que Mme Red est morte elle ne serait jamais venue ...

Il faut lui prodiguée des soins le plus rapidement

Sinon Elle va ...

NON ! Je ne veut pas!

Elle va survivre !

PDV Externe

Finnian Pris sa cousine qui était au sol entourer d'une marre de sang

Et couru vers le manoir

PDV mai

Je regarder le manoir avec une grimace

Quand la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas pour laisser entrer Finny avec ses vêtements tâcher de sang

Mais il pleure ?!

Et il tient une jeune fille ensanglantée dans ses bras

Il s'arrête devant moi avec un regard remplie de détresse

" May ! Aide moi ! " cria t-il

" M-M-Mais qui est-elle ?! "hurlais-je en le conduisant vers l'une des chambres d'ami

" Ma cousine ! " Déclara t-il en la posant sur le lit

" Je vais prendre soins d'elle ne t'inquiète pas ! en attendant ouvre lui son corset pour qu'elle respirent mieux ! " dis-je en m'éclipsent ver le reste de cuisine

PDV Finnian

Son corset ...

*Gloups*

Je commence à lui délacer sa robe et lui retirer les bras les bras de ses manches courtes

Et de baisser le haut de la robe jusqu'à son nombril

OK OK, sa va aller

*inspire* , *expire* Sa va aller

Maintenant la corset

Je commence à défaire le lacer

Quand May arriva accompagné de Tanaka et Bard avec un plateau avec

Dieu merci !

" Mais pourquoi tu prend autan de temps ?! " me hurla May en me poussant , ou plutôt me balancé à l'entrée de la chambre, la ou se trouve Tanaka et Bard

Elle pris des ciseaux en coupa avec rapidité le lassé du corset et le lança loin dons la pièce

Nous détournions les yeux de la scène

May essaya de remettre la robe à ma cousine mais peina vue que le corset ne serrait plus la poitrine de Kima

Une fois qu'elle eu réussi de remettre le haut de la robe ont pouvait voir que le tissu aller craquer au niveau de la poitrine

May commença soigner Kima qui respirer avec beaucoup plus de facilité

"Voila ! Je ne peut rien faire de plus... _Si_ elle se réveille , Je lui prêterais des vêtements en espérant qui lui iront ..."dis-elle avec un faux entrain

* * *

Alors ?

Pas mal comme début ? Non ?

Finnian:Mais pourquoi dès le début tu veut inquiété tous le monde

Non , pas tous le monde !

Finnian: Ah bon ?! QUI ?!

Ciel et Sébastian :)

Sébastian : de quoi devrions nous , moi et le jeune maître être inquiété

Vous le serais plus tard !

Sébastian :Je pourrais aussi lire se chapitre

Ciel : sa gâcherait tout... Sébastian ne lis pas les chapitres jusqu'à se que nous apparaissons

Sébastian : Bien jeune maître ...

Ne vous inquiété pas vous serait la bientôt ... Enfin je crois ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

COUCOU !

Je viens avec se chapitre 2 !

Bon j'ais pas grand chose à dire avant le commencement de ce chapitre

Sauf que je vous décrirais l'apparence de Kima (en particulier ses cheveux et ses yeux )

Enjoy ! :D

* * *

_Que se passerait t-il si Finnian avait une cousine mystérieuse ?_

_Qui refuse de montrer ses cheveux et ses yeux..._

_Arrivait au manoir Phantomhive ?_

_Après avoir appris la mort de _

_Mme Rouge ..._

_Dans une des lettres de son cousin ?_

_Arrivait pendant l'absence de Ciel et Sébastian ?_

_Que se passerait t-il si Finnian passait un pacte pour la sauver ?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

PDV Finnian

Cela fait 2 mois que Kima est inconsciente

May commence à perdre espoir

Cette fois je doit me rendre à l'évidence...

Elle ne se réveillera pas...

PDV Externe

Finnian pleurer sur la main de sa bien aimé cousine

C'est à se moment là que Bard entra dans la chambre avec un air désolé pour son ami

Il se dirigea vers Finnian et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jardinier

" Il faut se rendre chez pompes funèbres"

"Tu a raison..." dit le pauvre blond en se levant et caresser la joue de la défunte

"Il faut choisir qui s'occupera d'elle ..."

"Under Taker est la personne que Kima voulait pour choisir son cercueil " Déclara Finnian avec un sourire mélancolique

" Tu veut que j'aille le voir ? " proposa le cuisinier une mine sombre

"Non merci Bard...Je vais le faire moi même" Murmura le pauvre cousin

Finnian sortit de la chambre suivit de Bard qui prit un chemin opposer

Le jardinier couru dans les escaliers pour se diriger vers la sortie avec tout autan de rapidité

Il ouvrit la porte avec force et rentra dans quelqu'un

Se quelqu'un se trouvait être Lizzy

Qui était maintenant sur les fesses

PDV Elizabeth De Midford

J'allais toquer quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte avec force et me heurta

"Tient Finny ? Pourquoi est tu aussi..."

Je me stoppai dans ma phrase en apercevant ses larmes

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!" demandais-je alarmer

Il m'aida à me relever en tremblant

"Excuser moi Melle..." bégaya t-il

C'est la première fois qu'il est si formelle

"Se n'ais rien , mais que se passe t-il ?" dis-je avec un peu plus d'insistance

"Je crois que ma cousine est morte ...Sa fait deux mois qu'elle est dans le comat "dit-il en tombant à genoux

Mon dieu le pauvre

"Je l'aimais tellement ..." continua t-il en serrant les poings

"Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi , pourquoi , pourquoi ?!" hurla t-il en donnant des coups dans le sol jusqu'à saigner

"Finny ! Calme toi ! " dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras

C'est comme un frère pour moi ...

Alors le voir comme sa est horrible

"Il faut que j'aille voir Under Taker..." Dit-il en pleurant

"C'est le mieux à faire" Dis-je avec les larmes au yeux

" Je sais que c'est horrible de vous demandez sa ...Mais pouvez vous rester avec elle le temps que je revienne ?" Me demanda t-il

"J'en serais honorer " dis-je avec une pointe de tristesse

Je le voyait prendre un des chevaux de l'écurie et de partir au triple galop

Je rentrais pour être accueillis par Tanaka qui avait écouté la discussion et me ramena dans une chambre d'ami au premier étage

Il m'ouvrit la porte et parti je ne sais ou

Je rentrai incertaine dans la chambre

La pièce sentait la rose et la fenêtre était grande ouverte

Et c'est la que j'aperçue la jeune fille allongée sur le lit avec du sang sécher et un magnifique chapeau qui cacher ses yeux et ses cheveux

Je commençais à grelotter

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid dans cette chambre" dis-je en frotter mes bras avec force tout en me dirigent ver la fenêtre et allumer la cheminer et mettre une vingtaine de bûches

Au bout de quelque minutes il faisait bien chaud

Et pour être sur de garder la chaleur je remis une dernière bûche dans la cheminer

"Aïe ! Je e suis planter une écharde sa fait mal "

J'allais criais de douleur quand j'entendis un toussotement venant su lit

Je me retourner tous doucement avec un visage emplis d'horreur

Et la je vue la jeune fille s'asseoir difficilement , du moins essayer

Je repris mes esprit et me hâta de l'aider à s'asseoir

"Merci..." Me déclara t-elle avec une faible voix et un sourire tout aussi faible

Sa voix est angélique

" De rien... Mais qui est tu ? " demandais-je en lui mettent la couverture qui se trouvais au pied du lit vu qu'elle grelotait

"Merci... Je m'appelle Kima...Kima Night, Melle...?"

"Elizabeth De Midford " Dis-je

"Vous n'auriez pas vue un garçon blond mignon , avec des yeux innocent et..."

" Tu parle de Finnian ? " la coupais-je

" OUI! Vous ne l'auriez pas vue ?! C'est mon cousin ! " Me dit-elle toujours avec son sourire mais qui reflété son inquiétude

"Il est aller chez Under Taker... Il croyait que tu étai décédée " Déclarais-je

"Depuis combien de temps suis inconsciente ? " me demanda-telle avec la bouche grande ouverte

"2 mois "

"2 mois... Mes chute deviennent de plus en plus longues..." Dit-elle avec un sourire désoler

" Parce que se n'ais pas la première fois ?! " criais-je en posant mes mains sur s'est épaule pour les retirer à cause de 2 raisons

La première : Kima est gelée

La deuxième : Mon écharde me fait mal

" Mademoiselle De Midford ! Vous êtes blessée ?! " Me cria t-elle en inspectant mes mains

" Ce n'est rien c'est juste..."

"Une écharde peut infectée le sang et conduire à la mort si nous ne faisons rien pour la retirée" Me dit-elle en soufflant sur mon doigt endolori

"Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose insignifiante pourrais conduire à de telles extrémités " Dis-je surprise

"Attention sa va piquer un tout petit peu " Me prévint-elle

"Quoi ?! Attend..."

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de finir quelle retira d'un coup sec l'écharde qui se trouvait dans mon doigt

Je n'ais pratiquement rien sentie a part un picotement quasi invisible

Pour temps la dernière fois que quelqu'un ma retirer une écharde sa faisait mal

"Voila c'est fini " me dit-elle en arrachant un bout de ses vêtements et me le noua au doigt qui commençais à saigner avec un sourire tendre

"Merci ! " Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras

"De rien Melle..." dit-elle en me rendant mon étreinte

"Lizzy... Apelle moi Lizzy " dis-je avec un grand sourire

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche en signe d'étonnement avant de la refermée et de sourire doucement

" Bien comme vous voudrez Melle Lizzy" Me dit-elle avant de rire de de me caresser mes cheveux avec tendresse

Je me reculer pour rire à mon tour

"Voila vous savez tout " Dit Finny en rentrent avec des larmes continuant à couler

Il leva la tête vers moi mais son attention se tourna bien vite vers Kima qui souriait avec bonheur

PDV Kima

"K-K-Kima ?! " dit Finny comme si il avait vue une licorne rose roter des paillettes

" Mon chère cousin..."Souriais-je en ouvrant grand mes bras

Dans les quels il se jeta en pleurs en me serrant très fort

Je levai les yeux vers la porte d'entrée et vu sur le seuil de la porte

"Under Take "Dis-je avec un grand sourire

"Ma joli fleur ! Tu flétrie de plus en plus vite " Me déclara Under Taker sans aucune trace de joie

" Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire, Kima " Questionnèrent Finnian et Melle Lizzy en même temps

"Vous devriez sortir Melle De Midford " Dit Under Taker avec sérieux

"Mais!" Commença la blonde habillée de rose

"Melle Lizzy... S'il vous plaît" L'implorais-je avec un sourire triste

" Bien Kima ..." Dit Melle avec un triste visage

" Ne vous inquiété pas " Dis-je avec un sourire rassurent

"D'accord !" Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en sortant de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière moi

PDV Under Taker

"Bon ! A nous " Dis-je avec un petit sourire désoler

Finnian se dégagea doucement des bras de sa cousine

" Finnian... Comme tu le sais Kima na pas toujours eu une santé instable..." Commençais-je

" Oui je le sais... Mais pourquoi est-elle devenue de plus en plus faible ?" demandai le jardinier septique

" Kima je te laisse le soin de répondre à la question " Souriais-je

" En fait Finny ...Je ne suis pas vraiment humaine " déclarais la jeune fille

"QUOI ?! " hurla Finnian

" Finnian ... S'il te plait écoute la ..." tentais-je

" Qu'est-ce que tu est alors ?! " Continua t-il de criai

" Un monstre qui ne ment jamais..." Fut la seul réponse de Kima qui souriait tristement

La pauvre folle ! Elle n'a pas d'autres sottise à dire ?!

Finnian regardait Kima en la fixant tout en fronçant les sourcils

" Hé alors ?! Tu ne pouvait pas me le dire ?! Je t'ais raconté se qui m'est arrivé ! Alors pourquoi tu ne ma rien dit ?! " dit-il en la soulevant par la gorge au dessus du sol

"Tu avait... t'es propre... problème ... je ne voulais pas... t'inquiété avec ...ma santé ...qui se détérioré" Disais ma petite fleur avec difficulté

Je me jetai sur son cousin qui fit tomber Kima de tout son long sur le sol

"ARRETE TU VA FINIR PAR LA TUER ! " lui criais-je en le secouant par les épaules

PDV Extérieure

C'est à se moment que Finnian réalisa se qu'il avait fait

Il se retourna vers sa cousine qui essayer difficilement de reprendre son souffle en tenant sa gorge

"KIMA! " Cria le jardinier en se jetant à genoux devant sa cousine et la pris dans ses bras

"Finny..." Commença la cousine en cherchant désespérément son souffle

" Mon dieu je suis désoler...Je ne voulais pas" Dit-il en pleurant

" Ce n'est rien " Souriait Kima

"Qu'est-ce que tu est en faite ? " demanda le blond avec tendresse

" Un mi-démon , mi-shinigami " Déclarait la jeune fille avec un sourire faible

" Et tu peut la sauver et rétablir sa santé en..." Commençais Under Teker pour être coupais par la jeune démone shinigami

" UNDER TAKER ! Non ne dis rien ! Il n'en ais pas question qu'il fasse..." Criait-elle à l'homme au cheveux gris

Mais fut coupais par son cousin

"Comment je pourrais faire ?! Under ! Dis moi ! Je suis prêt à laisser mon âme pour elle ! " déclara Finnian sur de lui

" Tu vient de le faire " déclara sourient Under Taker

Tout se brouilla autour de Finnian et il ferma les yeux

PDV Finnian

Je rouvris les yeux pour me trouvai dans un monde étrange

Il y avait des pétales rouges , noirs et violets qui virevoltaient autour de moi

"Finnian ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris ?! "Hurla Kima derrière moi

Je me retournais et eu le souffle couper

Elle n'était plus vêtue de son vulgaire vêtement déchiré et ensanglanté

Kima portai une robe noir avec de la dentelle violettes qui lui arrivaient à mi cuisses

A la place de son bonnet , c'est cheveux était à l'air libre

Ses mèches de devant étaient rouges sang , le reste de ses cheveux étaient noir comme l'encre

Sa chevelure lui arrivait au chevilles

Et surtout ses magnifique yeux violet brillait d'une lueur démoniaque

**(L'image se trouve sur mon profil ^^ )**

"K-K-Kima ? Ou sommes nous ?! " la questionnais-je

" Dans mon bureau..." déclara t'elle en s'asseyent sur un banc venu de nul par en baissant la tête

Je me mis à genoux devant elle et lui releva la tête en lui prenant doucement le menton

" Comment puis-je te sauver de la mort ? " Lui demandais-je calmement

" Mais si tu fait sa ton âmes irai en Enfer ! Sauf si quelqu'un prend ta place ! C'est que tu veut ? " Me demanda ma cousine en pleurent

" Si sa peut te sauver ! Je le ferais " dis-je avec sérieux

" Non ! Je ne peut pas te laisser faire sa pour moi ! " pleura t-elle de plus belle

" Que se passerait t-il si je te sauver ? " lui demandais-je

" Je te l'ais dis ! Ton âme n'aura plus sa place au Paradis si tu passe un pacte avec moi sauf si quelqu'un te remplace ! " Expliqua t-elle

"Et ? " continuais-je en me mettant debout suivit par ma cousine

" Je devrais obéir à tout tes ordres sans hésitation " Me rajouta t-elle

" Et ta santé se rétablirais ? Répond !" lui ordonnais-je avec insistance en la voyant détourné le regard

" oui..."me dit-elle

"Je **veut **faire un pacte avec toi " déclarais-je

" Bien , maître ..." me dit-elle

Je ressenti un picotement venant du côté droit de mon cou

Le côté gauche du cou de ma cousine se mi à briller faiblement

Elle frotta se qui semblait être du maquillage pour laisser place à une marque

C'était un losange avec une rose en son milieu avec des pétales tout autour

Toute la marque était noir mais brillait d'un sombre violet

**( L'image se trouve sur mon profil ^^ )**

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

" Disons que c'est la signature de notre contrat, jusqu'à ta mort ou si quelqu'un prend ta place" M'expliqua Kima avec un sourire triste

" Et j'ais la même ? " demandais-je

" Oui ... Sur le côté droit de ton cou " Mme dit-elle en pointant l'endroit ou je ressentais des picotements

" Et comment ont fait pour sortir d'ici ? " Dis-je

" Il faut que tu me donne un ordre " Fut la seul réponse de ma cousine

" Je t'ordonne de me servir et de ne jamais m'abandonner ! " dis-je d'une voix puissante

" Vos désirs , son des ordres..." me dit-elle en me faisant une révérence

Tous autour de moi devient flou et je refermais mes yeux

* * *

Voila la fin du chapitre 2 !

J'espère qu'il vous auras plus !

Sur ce !

Au revoir ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou mes chères lecteurs !

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouver le temps trop long é.è

Si c'est le cas vous m'en voyez désoler * Révérence *

Finnian : Pourquoi mon âme doit aller en enfer ?

Parce que ta vendue ton âme ! Crétin !

Finnian : O.O comment fait tu pour passer de la personnalité courtoise a la personnalité la plus disgracieuse ?

Heu ... Je sais pas XD

Kima: Pourquoi mon cousin doit mourir de mes mains T0T ?

Bha...Je sais pas demande a mon esprit tordu XD

Kima: ...-_-

Bon place à l'histoire ;)

* * *

_Que se passerait t-il si Finnian avait une cousine mystérieuse ?_

_Qui refuse de montrer ses cheveux et ses yeux..._

_Arrivait au manoir Phantomhive ?_

_Après avoir appris la mort de _

_Mme Rouge ..._

_Dans une des lettres de son cousin ?_

_Arrivait pendant l'absence de Ciel et Sébastian ?_

_Que se passerait t-il si Finnian passait un pacte pour la sauver ?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

PDV Finnian

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux pour me retrouver nez à nez avec ma cousine

Je me remis sur mes pieds

Maintenant dans sa robe de femme de chambre ensanglantée et son chapeau , qui lui, était propre

"Sa va Finny ? " me demanda Kima avec un sourire inquiet

"Oui...Je suis désoler de t'avoir..."Commençais-je honteux

"Vous savez très bien que je ne vous en voudrais jamais Monsieur " Me dit elle en faisant une révérence

"Qu-?"

"Finnian...Mon chère Finnian ... Maintenant que tu à passer un pacte avec ta cousine , se n'est plus vraiment ta cousine. C'est devenue ta servante qui te protégera corps et âme ...Mais sa n'enlève rien à l'amour quelle à pour toi ! " Me déclara Underteker avec un grand sourire

" Tenez jeune maître sa vous permettra de cacher la marque... C'est à appliquer toutes les 8 heures " Me déclara ma cousine en me tendant une sorte de petit récipient contenant ladite pommade **(l'image se trouve sur mon profil ^^ )**

Ma cousine m'en appliqua une couche avant de rager cette sorte de boite dans ma poche de pantalon

"Si vous me le permettez , monsieur ...Puis-je partir à la recherche de vêtement à ma taille ? " Me demanda Kima avec un petit sourire amusé

" Bien sur que tu peut...Je vais aller faire le jardin" Dis-je en sortent de la chambre

Je suis un peut chambouler par le faite que je ne pourrais plus vivre les bons moments que je passer avec Kima de la même façons que lorsque nous étions petit...

Petit , enfin ont c'est connu à l'âge de 15 ans ...Mais on en faisaient des bêtises *rire nostalgique*

"Finny ? C'est bon je peut aller voir Kima ? " Me demanda Lizzy qui me regarder avec insistance

" A mon avis il vaut mieux attendra encore un petit peut" Dis-je en partant avec un grand sourire

PDV Kima

" Alors ma fleur ? Quelle est la raison de ta venue ici ? " ria Under'

"Mme Red" Dis-je avec un sourire triste

"C'est vrai que tu aurait du manger l'âme de son mari ...Se que tu na pas fait. Si je me souvient bien tu est rester à son chevet pendant sa convalescence après son accident et la mort de son marie et de son enfant "

" Madame Duless comptait beaucoup pour moi ..." Dis-je en essayant de faire un sourire acceptable

" C'est vraie que tu est l'un des seuls démons à ressentir les sentiments..." Me dit le croque mort avec un grand sourire

" Et j'en suis heureuse " Dis-je avec bonheur

" Sa ta permis de sauver ton petit Démon "

"Moi aussi je suis fier d'elle Nya~" Chantonna le joyeux chaton mâle qui regarder sans dire un mot depuis 2 mois sa maîtresse

" Heureusement ! Tu est une partie de son âme ! " Ria au éclats Undertaker

" Démon est une personne indépendante ! Il pense se qu'il veut ! " Dis-je calmement et respectueusement

" Je suis d'accord avec Kima Nya~ ! Mais je suis une partie d'elle quelle à sauver de la folie ! Alors qu'elle aurait pu devenir un démon ou un shinigami à part entière Nya~ ! Je lui doit tout "Pleura Démon en me sautant dessus pour grimper jusqu'à ma tête

" Au mais ne pleure pas mon amour ! Je te l'ais déjà dit tu passe avant tout ? Aller ne pleure pas sa ne te vas pas Nya~" Dis-je avec un sourire chaleureux en lâchant un Nya involontaire

"Hihihi tu vois que tu ne contrôle pas tes miaulement " Ria le chat que ne pleurer plus

" Se n'est pas du tout correct pour une servante " Hurlait hilare le croque mort en se tenant les côtes avec une file de bave coulant de sa bouche

" Bon je devais aller me trouver des vêtements propre et à ma taille ... Dois-je vous raccompagner à la porte avant ? " questionnais-je

" Se ne sera pas nécessaire" Me souriait t-il avant de me faire un signe de la main et de partir

J'allais sortir à mon tour quand Melle Lizzy fit irruption dans la pièce

" Melle Lizzy ? Sa va vous avez un problème ?" demandais-je avec un regard inquiet même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir

" Le croque mort ma dit que vous n'aviez rien d'autre à porter à part cette vieille loque ! **Je doit y** **remédier... **" Me déclara t-elle en me prenant par la main et cour à toute vitesse vers se qui semblait être l'ailes des domestique puis me faire enter dans une chambre surement utilisé

" Assie toi sur le lit !" me criai t-elle tout excitée

" Bien Melle..." Dis-je en m'exécutent sous les yeux amusés de Démon

Elisabeth ouvrit un placard ou il y avait des robes de femme de chambre bleu avec tablier blanc , apparemment toutes de la même taille...Elle en prit une au hasard et me la lança avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain

" S'il te plait essaye-la pour voir si c'est à ta taille " dit-elle enthousiaste

_5 minutes plus tard_

Je ressortis de la chambre en essayant de maintenir la robe vers le bas...A cause de ma poitrine ... pour le moins très voluptueuse qui faisait remonter la robe

" Ma dame , si je peut me permettre je suis beaucoup trop serrer dans cette robe " dis-je avec un petit sourire amuser

" ... Alors je vais vous emmener faire les magasins ! Génial ! Allons-y! Je suis désoler mais vous devrez sortir comme sa... " Me dit-elle

_En ville , plus précisément dans une boutique de robe prête à porter _

" Choisis celle qui te plait le plus ! Je te l'offre ! "souriais joyeusement Melle

" Je ne vous serrez jamais assez reconnaissante " Dis-je en faisant une révérence vraiment basse

Elle me pris dans ses bras

"Hihi aller va choisir ta robe !" déclara t-elle en me lâchant

"Merci !" dis-je en partent a la recherche d'une robe

_2 heures plus tard_

J'arpentais les rayon quand je vue une magnifique robe noir et blanche avec un style un peut de servante gothique avec un collier assorti **(L'image de la robe se trouve sur mon profil ^^ )**

Je couru vers une cabine d'essayage pour ressortir 5 minutes plus tard devant les yeux joyeux de Melle Lizzy

" Tu est magnifique Kima ! Je te la prend !" Déclara Lizzy en me tirant vers la caisse

" Merci infiniment " Dis-je avec un sourire sincère

" De rien ! " ria la jeune blonde en payent le vendeur

_A la sortie du magasin , la nuit pointer le bout de son nez_

"Je suis tellement contente que t soi venue en ville avec moi ! Même si je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures j'ais l'impression que je peut te faire confiance !" Ria Elisabeth en souriant sans regarder ou elle aller

Quand tout à coup sorti de nul part un carrosse percuta Melle Elisabeth de plein fouet me ne s'arrêta pas pour autant

J'accouru ver Lizzy avec un regard triste qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir

"Je ne veut...pas mourir ...J'ais mal " respirer difficilement Lizzy

" Êtes-vous prête à devenir immortelle pour rester vivante ? " demandais-je

" Oui ..." me dit-elle , je crois que la douleurs lui fait perdre l'esprit mais temps pis le monde autour de moi se brouille ...

PDV Elisabeth De Midford

J'ouvris les yeux pour constater que la douleur dans mes membres avait disparu et que je me trouvais dans une salle avec des pétales noir violet et rouge partout

" Melle..." Me dit une voix derrière moi je me retournais pour voir Finnian choquait

"Kima ?! Que se passe t-il ?! Que fait Lizzy ici ?! " débita vite Finny à une jeune femme habillé d'une robe très professionnelle , une longue chevelure rouge et noir et de magnifique yeux violet qui brillaient d'une lueur sombre **( la même robe que dans les chapitre 2 )**

"Melle Elisabeth c'est faite percuter par un chauffard et elle est prête à devenir une immortelle " déclara t-elle en me regardant de façon réconfortante

" Donc si je ne le fait pas je mourrais ?" demandais-je

"Oui ma dame..." fut la seul réponse de Kima

" Je souhaite alors devenir immortelle..."dis-je sur de moi

"Jeune maître , êtes-vous prêt à laisser votre contrat vous liant avec moi , pour sauver Lizzy ? " demanda Kima à Finny en baissant la tête respectueusement

"Oui !" dit-il

"Ma dame , je doit vous prévenir que vous ne pourrais plus jamais faire machine arrière et que vous deviendrez un démon comme je suis , en passant se pacte avec moi " me prévenait Kima

" Je suis prête à courir le risque, il y a la possibilité que Ciel revienne je veut être la pour cet événement !" dis-je avec assurance

"Tu en aura peut-être besoin "me dit Finny en plaçant une sorte de fond de tein dans ma main

" Alors , ma dame , quelle est votre souhait ? " me demanda Kima doucement

Kima m'expliqua en quoi consister le pacte

Après quelques minute je me prononçais

"Je souhaite devenir immortelle ..." me répétais-je

" Si tel est votre désir ..." fut les mot de Kima et je ressentis des picotement sur le côté gauche (et non droit comme Finnian ) de mon cou

Mais avant que même avoir pu prononcer le moindre mot je tombais dans l'inconscience ...

J'ouvris les yeux pour constater que je me trouvais dans ma chambre dans le manoir Phatomhive , habillait de ma robe de nuit mais une ombre sur la chaise près de moi attira mon attention

" Qui est la ?"demandais-je effrayer

J'entendis un bâillement et

" Au jeune maîtresse comment aller vous ? " me dit..Kima avec la robe que je lui avait acheter

" Suis-je vraiment immortelle ? " demandais-je

"Oui, vous êtes comme se jeune démon , enfin se ne sont que des rumeurs de démons , mais il parer que Ciel Phantomhive est devenu un démon" me déclara Kima

" Ciel est aussi un démon ?! Il à lui aussi passé un pacte ?" bégayais-je

" Se sont les rumeurs , mais comme les démons d'origine démones (en gros les démons nés démons ) ne peuvent pas mentir il semble que cela soit vraie , ma dame Nya~..." déclara Kima avant de mettre précipitamment ses mains sur sa bouche

c'est à se moment que j'entendis un petit rire venant du chapeau de ma nouvelle servante ,car oui elle tenait à le garder

"Que se cache sous votre chapeau ?" demandais-je

" Mon familier , ma dame ..." déclara Kima avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix

"D'accord !...Mais si Ciel est un démon cela veut dire qu'il est immortel et qu'il finira par revenir ! "criais-je folle de joie en me jetant dans bras de ma servante

" Certainement , ma dame...Mais il est temps de dormir " déclara Kima en me replaçant délicatement dans mon lit

Je fermis les yeux et m'envolais pour le pays des rêves

* * *

Et voici la fin de se chapitre 3 !

Bon je l'avoue c'est un retournement de situation brutal mais voulu

En faite l'idée de départ était que Kima devienne le démon d'Elisabeth ,donc j'ais atteint mon objectif ^^

J'espère qu'il vous à plus , même si il fut court :/

En tout cas a la prochaine mes lecteurs ;)

Soubi de la mort qui tue !


	4. Chapter 4

coucou Lecteurs cher!

J'espere Que l'attente ne FUT Pas de trop ^ ^

Même si Entre nous ... ... ...Nous Savons Que se FUT longtemps XD

Bon en route pour le chapitre 4 :)

* * *

**PDV Kima**

Après que ma maîtresse fut endormie , je sortis doucement de la chambre

Elle à l'air vraiment amoureuse ...Je suis heureuse pour elle

"Ou allons nous Kima-Nya~ ? " Me demanda Démon en baillent , ne laissant sortir que sa tête de mon chapeau

"En sortant aller faire les boutique avec ma dame , j'ais vue l'état du manoir...pour le moins chaotique "lui dis-je en me dirigeant ...avec mon instinct

"Ok , bonne nuit Kima..." me dit mon familier en retournant bien se placer dans mes cheveux qui lui servaient de couvertures (Nda: En même temps, vue leurs longueur XD )

"Bonne nuit mon bébé..."dis-je comme une mère

Environs 15 minutes plus tard j'avais finis de faire le tour du propriétaire, excepter la chambre des autres domestiques , j'en compte 4...L'une d'elle est surement celle Finny... Bon c'est pas tout mais...Il y a du travaille ...

"Bon c'est partis" Déclarais-je avec un sourire félin démoniaque accompagner de mes yeux rougeoyants

Avant d'aller aussi vite que ma vitesse de démon puisse me le permettre pour remettre en ordre cette demeure...

_40 minutes plus tard..._

Voila !

Le jardin est comme neuf .

Chaque pièces de ce manoir son propre

Et l'argenteries , maintenant restaurer ,brille de mille feus

Je vais maintenant partir à la recherche d'une chambre de domestique libre ...

Maintenant que j'y pense il y en a une...

_dans une chambre_

Bon c'est apparemment une cambre pour homme , mais je vais pas faire ma princesse , bon le seul hic c'est que je n'ais pas de robe de nuit

*ouvre un placard*

C'est pas grave je vais prendre une chemise elles sont longue en plus...

**PDV Externe**

Kima déposa délicatement sont chapeau se près d'un des grand coussins du lit et posa Démon sur l'un d'eux...

Elle lava son chapeau avant de le mettre à sécher, se déshabilla pour faire de même avec sa robe , puis filer à la salle de bain , pour ensuite enfiler une des chemises...

Ladite chemise , lui arrivait mis-cuisse et les manche lui arrivaient au bout des doigts

La jeune démone se glissa dans le lit et posa la boule de poil qui était une partie de son âme , sur elle ,puis regarda le plafond avec un petit sourire et les yeux dans le vague tout en caressant Démon , qui lui ronronnait de plaisir

"Dans un sens , j'espère que le comte Phatomive n'a pas de démon , j'ais du mal avec les gens de mon espèce ...Enfin , de mon espèce, je suis plutôt un hybride qui n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde...Que se soit sur Terre , au Paradis ou en Enfer..." déclara la jeune démone avec une pointe d'amertume sur la dernière phrase _  
_

Bien que le sommeille ne lui soit qu'un luxe , la domestique ferma les yeux pour se laisser border par le doux son naissant de la pluie se jetant sur les vitre du manoir et par l'apaisant ronronnement du félin reposant sur sa poitrine

Peu après c'être endormie , la jeune fille s'agita et commença à gémir , sons visage tordu dans la peur .

Ver la fin de la nuit, sest gémissement devinrent cris étouffer se qui réveilla la pauvre boule de poils se trouvant sur elle

Le chaton , alarmé, essaya tant bien que mal de la réveillée

"Kima ?!...Kima ! Kima réveille toi ! Je temps pris ! Ce n'ais qu'un rêve !" cria Démon en pleurs

La jeune fille sursauta pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en sueur avec un chaton démoniaque sur le ventre

Elle se redressa doucement en prenant la boule de poils dans ses mains en le berçant doucement avec un petit sourire inquiet

"Sa va Démon ? Tu n'a pas l'air bien, tu veut que je t'apporte quelque chose ? " demanda Kima

" Tu est toute pâle ! Tu faisait un cauchemar ? " s'inquiéta le familier de la jeune fille

Le sourire de la jeune fille faiblit momentanément avant de reprendre sa grandeur initiale , mais Démon ne le vu pas

" Des souvenirs plutôt ... Et dès fois ,c'est bien pire" déclara la jeune fille avec ses yeux brillant d'une lueur démoniaque

"Tu me dira un jour , ton passé Kima ?" demanda timidement le minou

"Si cela te sera utile , peut-être un jour...Aller, rendors toi maintenant .Moi je vais aller me chercher un livre ...Ou me trouver quelque chose pour ne pas m'ennuyer... Si tu à besoin de moi , tu m'appelle , d'accord ?" lui dit gentiment en se levant pour déposer délicatement

" Oui Kima...*baille* Bonne nuit..." chuchota Démon en sombrant dans le sommeille

La jeune shinigami (Nda: rappeler vous, Kima est à la fois démon et Shinigami ! ), se dirigea vers la sortit en fermant doucement la porte doucement pour ne pas déranger le paresseux félin

Kima se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour prendre au hasard un livre, il ne contenait que très peu de pages

Elle commença sa lecture

**_La loyauté des chiens Phantom et des chats de minuit_**

_La famille Phantomive est depuis toujours au service de la royauté Londonienne... _

_Connue pour leurs noblesse, les comte et comtesse se font __surnommer "chien de la reine"..._

_Leurs devoirs sont de régler les problème des citoyens juger important ou grave par la reine,_

_sa majesté peut compter sur cette famille pour agir sans arrière pensées_

_La famille Phantom est connue pour agir avec les autorités sous le regard __attentif du peuple ..._

_Cette famille est également connue pour ses usines de jouets et de bonbons , ainsi que pour ses fêtes grandioses..._

_._

_La famille Night à prêter allégeance peut après la famille Phantomive_

_Seuls des femmes furent au service de la reine dans cette famille ,__elles sont nommer_

_"Chat démoniaque de la reine"_

_Cette famille agit dans le silence et la rapidité..._

_Tels des assassins , les comtesse exécutent les ordres de la reine comme des machines_

_Peut célèbre pour c'est services, __cette famille est connue du peuple pour sa gentillesse_

_et sa générosité pour les enfants et les animaux..._

_Cette famille est également connue pour sa malédiction :_

_"Les femmes de cette famille sont vouer à tomber amoureuses d'hommes sans pitié __jouent avec leurs sentiments ..._

_Leur descendance ne connaisse pas souvent leur pères ... _

_Cependant une jeune fille de cette famille rejeter par sa propre mère brisera cette malédictions en nouant des liens avec _

_un hommes amoureux d'elle en retour __et en créant un lien puissant avec son père"_

_._

_C'est deux famille s'entendent parfaitement et sont parfois obliger de travailler ensemble _

_La famille Night à toujours était __sans le vouloir ,__bienveillante envers tous le monde mais surtout avec les Phantomive_

_Même si les comtesses le nier , tout le monde le voyaient_

_Auteur Inconnu_

Quand Kima eu fini de le lire , elle vue le soleil du matin

Elle décida d'aller se changer ...

Une fois dans la chambre , elle prit sa robe et son chapeau , alla se laver et ressortit de la chambre qu'elle avait élue domicile , habiller et prête pour la journée

**PDV Kima**

Hé bien , je n'aurais jamais crue que ma famille était si proche de la famille Phantomive...

C'était très intéressant...Mais je doit préparé le déjeuner de ma dame

_Dans la cuisine_

Bon qu'es que je pourrais lui faire ?

Pourquoi pas...Un fraisier ! Avec un thé à la rose ! voila un petit déjeuner appétissant !

J'allais commencer à faire la nourriture de ma dame quand quelqu'un entra

" Tient ? Mais que faite vous ici Kima (Nda : Finnian lui à parler d'elle ;) )? Vous devriez êtres dans un lit en train de vous reposer ! Et qu'est-il arriver à la cuisine ?! Elle est comme neuve ! " S'écria un homme visiblement inquiet surprit

" Heu ... A qui ais-je l'honneur ? " demandais-je

" Bardroy ,cuisinier de ce manoir " déclara Bardroy

" Oh, M. le chef pouvait-vous m'aider s'il vous plait ? " déclarais-je gentiment

"Me-me Monsieur le chef ? *rire gêner* Mais bien sur que je peut vous aider" fut sa réponse puis il bombas le torse

" Je comptais faire un fraisier pour ma lady , pas de problème ? " questionnais-je en lui souriant

" b-bb bien sur que non ! Mais qui est votre lady ? " me répondit-il

" Ma lady ma engager hier , c'est la comtesse Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford " déclarais-je dans le respect pour ma nouvelle maîtresse

" Hé bin , ont est vouer à se voir souvent alors " me dit-il amuser

" Se sera avec plaisir à chaque fois " souriais-je se qui le fit rougir

_1H minutes plus tard_

" Et voila, le fraisier est près, ainsi que le thé... Merci M. le chef " dis-je reconnaissante

" Mais de rien ! Sa à était un plaisir ! Surtout que vous m'avez permis d'utiliser mon lance flamme sans me faire brûler la cuisine... Si sa aurait été Sévastian , sa n'aurait pas était la même histoire " ria t-il avec un frisson sur la dernière phrase

"Qui est Sébastian ? Et vous pouvait me tutoyer " demandais-je curieuse avec mon indéchiffrable sourire

" Le majordome de Earl Phantomive , mais ils sont tous les deux partis pour un temps indéterminé " déclara t-il triste

"Ils vont finirent par revenir , j'en suis sûr , je pense même qu'il reviendront plus tôt que vous ne le penser " dis-je pour le rassurer

" Merci de me remonter le morale !" dit-il de nouveau heureux

" Très bien alors , je m'en vais voir ma Lady ...Ha ! Et le thé et le fraisier sont pour vous tous et les autres domestiques ... Je crois qu'il n'y a que vous , Finny et une troisième personne , non ? " dis-je plus comme une affirmation qu'une question

" Vraiment ?! MERCI !" cria-t-il

" Oui mais comment sait tu sa ? Mon dieu , on dirait Sébastian cette façon de tout savoir..." rajouta t-il amuser

" J'ais visiter le manoir pour pouvoir le nettoyer ensuite , donc maintenant le manoir est propre , le jardin et l'argenteries sont restaurés ..." dis-je en plaçant la tasse de thé à la rose et la part de fraisier ainsi que deux cuillère pour ma maîtresse sur un plateau d'argent

"Tu êtes incroyable Kima " dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux

"Je ne suis qu'une diablesse de servante " dis-je avec un sourire démoniaque

" Vous réagissez vraiment comme Sébastian , c'est vraiment amusant " dit-il en riant

" J'ais hâte de le rencontrer alors " dis-je avec un sourire effrayent que Bardroy nu pas le temps de voir ,vu que j'étais déjà partis de la cuisine me dirigeant vers la chambre de ma Lady

Une fois devant la porte je toqua avant d'entrer pour voir ma maîtresse encore endormie...

Je souris à la vue et déposa le plateau sur la commode en bois près du lit pour me diriger vers la fenêtre et tirer les rideaux qui plonger la chambre dans le noir ...

La lumière envahis la chambre que je fut légèrement dégoûter part temps de lumière , j'ais toujours préférer la pluie , avant j'aimais bien la lumière du soleil mais c'était avant que je ne crois plus en mon bonheur ...Désormais le bonheur des autres sera le mien , j'aime voir les gens heureux, même si j'aime bien voir les autres souffrir ...Bha quoi ? Je suis une démone il ne faut pas s'étonner

**PDV Extérieur **

La jeune shinigami se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maîtresse et lui parla doucement pour la réveiller , tel une mère le ferait

Une fois la jeune Elisabeth réveiller et assise correctement dans son lit , Kima déposa le plateau sur les genoux de la comtesse qui pétilla de joie devant la magnifique part de fraisier de couleur rose et son thé à la rose , de couleur rose également

"Oh , Kima ! Comme c'est magnifique ! Et quelle odeur sublime !" cria La jeune Midford en joignant ses mains

" Je vous remercie _My Lady _" déclara la jeune démone en s'inclinant profondément

" Mais j'y pense mère se doutera d quelque chose si tu vient avec moins au manoir appartenant à ma famille ... Kima peut-tu travailler ici ? Je t'appellerais si j'ais besoin de toi ... Sa te pose un problème ? " Déclara la blondinette en faisant une moue triste _  
_

" Si tel est vôtre désir " s'inclina Kima encore plus profondément que précédemment avec un sourire diabolique et ses yeux reluisant d'un rouge démoniaque , bien que sa coiffe cacher son regard , mais Lizzy ne remarqua rien

" Merci Kima " souriait la jeune blonde

" Vôtre bonheur et l'un de mes objectifs , _My Lady _" sourie la jeune servante

Une fois son déjeuner terminer , Elisabeth ordonna à Kima de lui faire sa toilette le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle ouisse rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible

20 minutes plus tard ,Kima était une servante officiel de la famille phantom grâce à Tanaka , la comtesse était dans son carrosse qui partait du territoire Phantomive, cette dernière pouvait voir sa servante lui faire un petit geste d'adieux avant de retourner à ses tâches

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de la jeune Elisabeth ; _J'ais hâte de vous revoir Ciel , je vous retrouverez avant que vous ne reveniez si il le faut , enfin Kima le fera_

* * *

**Voila la fin de se chapitre , un peut plus long cette fois ci ;) **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus :D Même s'il ne c'est rien passait de très intéressant , mais ne vous inquiété pas ,l'histoire commencera vraiment quand Ciel et Sebby reviendront  
**

**Sébastian : Ne pas m'appeler comme sa ... **

**Toute remarque est la bienvenue !**

**Sur ce je vous quitte mes chers lecteurs :)**


End file.
